sweet, not so sweet
by Numba1drama
Summary: Sabrinas birthaday is in one week, as well as her report card and dance recital, will puck ruin her sweet sixteen or will it really be as sweet as she dreamed . PS DONT YOU DARE FLAME ME.but please review
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys sorry I've been gone so long. Im also suppppperrrr sorry about my last story my computer kinda freaked out and ya long story. So any way Read away**

Sabrina POV

My birthday was coming up in one week and on top of that I had my bigest dance recital of the year. THE BIGGEST. Oh and to top it off my report card was coming home the day before my birthday. My sixteenth birthday.

"PUCKKKKKKKKKKK", I screamed, " get your butt down here its time for school and I will not be late again"!

"jeez Grimm you miss me that much", he smirked.

"are you ready", I sighed, when would he just grow up. as we flew to school he asked me what I wanted for my birthday.

"i mean, what do you want I can do rigged ballet shoes, ohhh I know how about blue hair on the day of the recital to match your costume", he giggled just thinking of all the possibilties.

"puck you better not mess up my recital you know how much it means to me", I growled.

"whoa watch it there girly, you know I wouldn't sink that low, I would do something much worse on a much more important day", he said grinning.

"Your an ass Puck you know that you are a complete ass", I said.

"why thank you", he said as he set us on the ground.

======================================================================================later that day after school ======================================================================================

Sabrina POV

I grabbed my ballet shoes, tights, leotard, and tutu and rushed in Madame didnt like us to be late (madame is the fairy godmother from cinderella).

"everyone ready", asked Madame, "good". As we twirled an leapt my heart raced about our recital, it was only our second dancing on pointe. And this time I had the solo. a whole two minutes on stage alone. As practice came to an end I had sweat pouring down my face.

"So I take it your pretty excited about Friday night", asked daphne.

"ya", Im pretty pumped", I said grinning. I turned to walk into my room and change and suddenly I heard a rip. And low and behold I was covered from head to toe in..._ glitter... _blue and pink glitter.

"PUCKKKKKKKKKK GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE",I screamed at the top off my lungs.

"What oh I see the pink is totally the wrong shade for friday night", said Puck.

"sullivan get your monkey ass over here I thought we had talked about this, I mean this is unexceptable", Puck said shaking his head while gesturing toward me. and me being Sabrina Grimm I turned slowly facing puck all the way and to one step towards him... and then I socked him in the jaw... hard. Daphne handed me a pair of keys "Jenny", she said. I walked down the hall and unlocked the door to Jenny's room, Jenny was our new mirror the only female one left.

"Help please", I whispered.

"Oh my... oh honey.. oh, oh just oh wow, it as Puck wasnt it", she asked?

"Who else", I sighed.

"Well", Ill see what I've got", she said in a loving voice.

PUCKS POV

I'll admit that glitter was kinda low for me to do but lets face it the look on her face was actually kinda cute. No not cute I can not, no, will not think those thoughts it was more of a priceless kinda look defentantly not cute. I guess my friends are rubbing off on me kinda, all they ever wanna talk about is how hot they think Grimm is. "dude she's so hot", "Her face is gorgeous", "Her face, dude have you seen her ass", its always the same with them. I just hope Grimm's not to mad about the glitter I mean its not like I ripped her fucking tutu or something right?

Sabrina POV

As I got on my PJ's I wondered about my birthday I hoped puck wouldnt ruin that to, but I mean how much damage could he do at the public pool.

**So thoughts what do you think good, bad, terrible, fantastic. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I hope you like it I promise to update soon.**

LoVe

DrAmA


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys whats up! So Im proud to say that I got a whole 2 reviews. and for me thats progress So Im super excited about this weekend for me because Im going to the pool with my friends. Anyway please keep reviewing my loyal subjects and without further Adue... Read**

**Sabrina POV**

Its friday I seriously think Im going to have a mental breakdown Im so excited. But I mean Im also super terrified about what Puck is going to do. He better not ruin this for me because jail is not for me. And thats where I'll be after killing him for ruining it for me. So ya I guess Im pretty stressed. "Granny Im still not going to school today am I", I asked at breakfest.

"No leibling none of you are Red isn't feeling to good anyway so I just decided I would let everybody stay home today ecspecially since you ant to practice", she replied.

"So Sabrina you excited or what I mean its only the biggest recital in the history of Fairyport Landing oh and its your sixteenth birthday tommorow", said Uncle Jake grining.

"Of course Im excited Im also really worried though", I said looking towards Puck who was now shoving food into his mouth.

"Oh no worries Daphne and I have the perfect plan... We are going to duck-tape him into the closet", he said, " He won't be going anywhere", he grinned at me almost a chesire grin.

"Oh fabulous just absolutely fabulous", I said smiling.

===========Later in The Day===========================================================================

sabrina POV

I have been practicing all day for my recital. The performance was supposed to start at 7:30 pm but Madame wanted us to be there by 7:00 to go over last minute things but we were supposed to come ready to go onstage meaning makeup, hair, costume, shoes, the whole nine yards. So I walked up the stairs to go get ready since it was already 5:30, and just as I was coming to the top of the stairs I saw Uncle Jake standing in Pucks doorway in deep conversation with Puck...

_"So I mean I'm just saying if you plan on messing up tomorrow or tonight then you better plan on-", Uncle jake was interrupted by Puck._

_"I know I know I'll have to runaway or something or get her an freaking pony or whatever it is she really really wants believe me I know don't you think that I of all people have a back-up plan", said Puck shrugging. _

_"Damn straight", Uncle Jake replied," Although ponies are a bit childish don't you think, I mean the girls sixteen"._

_"Yeah so", Puck said with a confused look on his face._

_"Never mind, on a totally different topic, why did you to grow up I mean Sabrinas an everafter But she only wants to be eighteen so she can finish high-school with her friends but after that she's done growing up. So why did you grow up with her. I mean 12 for over 4,000 years what made you change your mind", Uncle Jake said slyly._

_"Well I umm.. well I uh umm.", Puck started._

_"Oh Oh I understand... Sabrina huh", Uncle Jake asked. Puck slammed the door in his face_

_"GO AWAY PESANT", Puck screamed through the door!_

What the hell did I just here I' confused on whether or not I should be flattered or terrified of what Puck is going to do. After I got out of the shower Daphne and Red came rushing into my room "We just got off the phone with Madame and we are doing your makeup and your hair no buts either", Daphne said grinning. As they worked they moved around my head and brushed my face and did my makeup. they worked in almost a whimsical way. "And Voila'", said Red with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh", I said as I touched my hair which was done in an elaborate bun with 2 braids leading into it on either side of my head. I looked fucking gorgeous.

"Alright can you guys help me get my costume on and then I think we will be ready to go", I said my voice filled with anxiety.

==========================At The Recital==================================

Puck POV

I cant believe there dragging me to this thing to see a bunch of average looking girls dance to shitty music. _Well Sabrinas not average she well above it_. Oh shut up. This stupid desiese Grimm gave me is messing me up. I mean sure she looked ok in her costume but I mean Im not in love with her. Sort of. Its a long story...

Sabrina POV

Holy shit its starts in 5 minutes I have to dance in front of 500 people omg omg omg omg omg omg and one of those people is Puck... NOT THAT I CARE ABOUT HIS OPIONON AT ALL.

========After the Performance=======================

"Oh leibling that was fabulous abosultely fabulous you were fantastic", said granny grinning like a madwoman.

"Thanks", I gushed so glad that it was over because as fun as it had been it was so stressful preparing for it.

"Oh my gravy you were freaking awesome", said Daphne.

"It was wonderful, very ummm whimsical is that the right word", said Red.

"Thanks guys, now lets go home befor i fall over from exauhstion", I said out of breath now entirely. As we drove home I looked at Puck and whispered to him with out even really thinking about what I was doing. "Hey thanks for not ruining it for me, I mean it really", I said.

"No problem I'll just add it to your tab", He replied smirking.

**So what did you think. So the next chapter will be about her actual birthday Im super excited to right that chapter I have know idea why though. Anywho I hope you liked it and ummmm keep reviewing and stuff. and please though only constructive critism nothing that basically just tells me i'm a horrible righter and stuff like that because those reviews just make me said. Any way have a good day and stuff and READ LIKE A BADASS**

**LOVE YOU LOTS **

**drama**


	3. Birthdays Birthdays

**hey guys how's it going? So I am proud to say that I have gotten a whole three reviews wow... Yeah I know its kinda pathetic to have only three but I will say a big big big thanks to... mlbv-grimm thanks to you for reading and being the only person to right there encourage ment... You guys should all be more like that ok? I'm just kidding be yourself but please review ok its what makes me want to keep writing to know that somebody likes my story or to here advice on what could make it better ok? Well now that we got the silly mushy stuff out of the way. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

Sabrinas POV (the next morning)

All the sudden I heard the door thud against the wall, the curtains open and I sure as hell felt the covers be ripped off me. " Alisha what the heck are doing do you know what time it is", I screamed!

"Girl do you know what day it is", my best guy friend Trevor said. My friend Katie laughed "that is a good one trevor", then in a serious tone she said "But seriously do you know what day it is".

"Its your sixteenth birthdayyyy", my other best guys friend Ryan said, but being the way he is he said it as though he was annoucing the lottery winner.

"Yes I know what day it is I mean come on guys give me a break", I said sighing. C

"Come on get your but out of bed, were going to Charming Country Club, I mean sure Charming isn't the nicest guy but his country club is like the shit when it comes to country clubs", Katie said pulling my arm.

"Ok ok I give up" I said standing, "But you guys shoo I have to get dressed", I said pointing at Ryan and Trevor.

"Wait you mean we can't watch", said Trevor with fake disappointment.

"Out", Katie and I said at the same time. We had a tendency to do that a lot because our personalities were so similar. Though Our families were far from similar, her mother was the Little Mermaid. Though Katie's size was a size zero, much unlike her mothers. Thats one of the reasons we had to have my party at Charming's club because umm... you know the tail thing and all. Alisha wasn't an everafter but she was a descendant of Hans Anderson. Trevor and Ryan were brothers, sons of Cinderella, so no they didn.t have tails or wings or something but they weren't growing old any time soon. Alisha was the only one of us who wasn't an everafter. "So what bikini what bikini" said Katie, opening my drawers. I have a pink one but it was kinda to revealing, I also have a black string bikini its not bad, my favorite though is my blue string bikini, it matches my eyes.

"Oh how about this one", said Alisha picking up my pink one.

"No that ones no good, its to trashy, and kind of for lack of better word its kind of slutty", said Katie, "I like the blue one better".

"Alright fine", said Alisha.

I picked it up of the bed. "Turn around real quick", I said with a small grin on my face. After I put it on I turned around "So what do we think", I asked, causing them to turn around with big grins on each of there faces.

"You look AMAZING", they said in unsion. I smiled at them, and put on some short shorts, and then grabbed my white bag, sunglasses, and my flip-flops. "Lets get going shall we ladies", I said grinning as I opened the door.

I walked right into Trevor.

"Well I'm glad to see you too", said Trevor.

I saw Puck standing off to the side in swimming trunks with no shirt on I relized he had a total six-pack how in the hell did that happen? I snapped out of my gaze and waved for every to follow me. "To the truck", I said.

"I call shot-gun", called Ryan.

"But I wanted shot-gun", said Alisha.

"Fine", said Ryan grinning, "But I get to drive". We climbed into the truck I climbed the bed of the truck along with Katie, Puck, Trevor, Daphne, and Red. Ryan drove like a maniac, well not like a maniac but he drove fast, not wasting time. I got Puck staring at me half way there he turned away quickly, it was weird though because he hadn't said a word this whole time. When we got there we all climbed out and Puck finally spoke.

"Alright little piggy we're here", he said.

"I think its more big piggy now I mean she is sixteen", said Trevor.

"Oh Thanks", I said with sarcasm.

"True true", Puck said pulling up his shorts.

Puck POV

Grimm looked amazing, not that I was going to say anything I mean we can't have those kinds of rumors spreading around. But she did look really pretty... I threw my towel down on chair and jumped in the pool...

**Cliffy time! So what do you think I mean aside from the horror of a cliffy. what are your thoughts. good bad. P.S I need ideas for the next scene the one with the pool invovled, pm me or you can leave an idea in the comments, either one is fine but I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE FOR THE POOL SCENE. I hope you guys like it and I hope someone out there has so me good ideas. Thanks and have a wonderful day. O.o**

**:)(:**

**drama**


	4. DRAMA FILLED BIRTHDAY

**hey hey hey what's up. How's it hangin. You having a good day? Sorry I'm just a teensy bit excited because I'm going to tour a school on Tuesday and its one that I really like and really want to get into. Anyway so I'm super excited and stuff and I would really like to thank mlbv-grimm, FFWorm2001, and oOEvelynRoseOo for reviewing. And umm ya I'm out of stuff to say but thanks to them and a thanks in advance to those of you who review. Read...!**

sabrina POV

We all jumped in after Puck, Katie's tail was beautiful it was gold and shimmery in the water it matched perfectly with her white bikini. Alisha swam towards the diving board and as she swam she called out "Diving contest", causing Trevor, Ryan, Daphne, Red, Katie , Puck, and I to swim after her. As I neared the ladder something grabbed my ankle and pulled me straight up out of the water by my foot.

"PUCKKKKKK NO FAIR PUT ME DOWN", I screamed.

"Well if you insist", he said letting go from about twenty feet in the air. Luckly I managed to stay some what composed by turning my fall into a dive.

"My turn my turn", screamed Alisha. He pulled her out of the water and into the air dropping her from the same height as me, but unlike me Alisha screamed the entire time, but as soon as she resurfaced after landing in the water she grinned and said "OMFG THAT WAS AWESOMEEEEEEE"!

"My turn my turn", screamed Daphne, Soon everyone had done the same and we swam to the shallow end for chicken fights, only to be screamed at by a raging Charming. Apparently the man has something against a good old fashioned chicken fight.

"What the heck are you children doing I mean have you lost your minds, falling through the air into the deep end fine whatever but chicken fights in the shallow end are you TRYING to break each others necks, I don't have the kind of money to pay those insurance bills", screamed Charming. He quickly forced us out and made us promise that we would not do chicken fights anymore. So after that escapade we just sat around an ate lunch, jumped off the diving board and stuff.

"Uncle Jake texted me, he said its time to head home", called Daphne. She was right it was already four thirty in the afternoon. I found it peculiar though that Puck was being so kind and normal, he hadn't even mentioned a prank at all.

"Hey Trevor I gotta ask , I mean I'm going to ask Alisha and Katie of course but I thought I would get my best guy friends input", I started.

"What's up buttercup", he replied.

"Well I'm kinda wondering why Puck is being so normal, he didn't prank my recital, or do anything mean today, its freaking me out", I confessed. He looked at me with a smirk. I instantly regretted my decision to ask Trevor sure he was my best guy friend aside from Ryan but that doesn't mean he won't tease me.

"Well in my expert opinion I would say that somebody has got it good for the birthday girl", he said grinning wildly, then he shrugged and said , "But I mean who knows right he could be planning to bomb the sleepover portion of this lovely get together so who knows". I slapped him playfully.

"Thanks your a big help really I mean wow you just go out of your way to help don't you, what a kind person you are", I said sarcastically. When we got home Daphne and Red raced inside.

"We got dips on first shower", they screamed. When I got out of the shower I slipped on my flannel pajama bottoms and a wife-beater tank top, and put my hair in a sloppy bun on top of my head, and as I was slipping out the door to go to dinner Katie grabbed me.

"Not so fast you can't go out like that", she said sitting me on the bed, "Alisha your assitance is needed". The put mascara on me and touched up my lip gloss and then insisted that instead of my comfy flannel pants that I had to wear boy shorts in the end we all looked pretty cute actually because we all sort of matched. Finally we headed to dinner.

Puck POV

I saw Grimm walk into the kitchen nearly doubled over from laughing. And as weird as it was to think it she looked adorable. Most of my friends would say she looked hot, or something dumb like that but in my personal opinion she looked freaking adorable.

Sabrina POV

After dinner we went to Pucks room for a nice game of truth or dare. I am super excited to because Ryan and Trevor get to sleepover because Uncle Jake had talked to them about stuff, and Cinderella there mom had assured Granny that her boys would behave themselves.

We sat in a circle on Pucks trampoline. "Who's first", asked Katie?

"Ohhh me me me", said Ryan, "Puck truth or dare".

"Must you ask, dare", he said.

"Ok well then if your so full of yourself go put some ice cubes down your pants", Ryan said crossing his arms.

"Oh you are a cruel cruel man", Puck said getting up. When he came back he dumped 3 ice cubes down his pants and the second he dropped them down he started jumping in circles shrieking. I laughed I had never seen him so in absolute pain, like this. When they had melted he sat down and regained his normal attitude.

"Alright Ryan truth or dare", asked Puck.

"Dare", he replied.

"Ok kiss Katie", Puck said grinning everyone knew he liked Katie but was scared out of his mind to do anything about it.

"I umm I uh ummm", mumble Ryan.

"Oh for the love of all things holy", started Katie, she leaned over and kissed him smack on the mouth, "Man up and grow some balls ", she said as she pulled away. Ryans face turned a bright red then returned to normal as he laughed and said.

"Well as unfortunate as it is God has already blessed with two so growing anymore is out of the question", he said. I spaced out a little for the rest of the dares until suddenly I heard my name.

"I dare you to kiss Puck", said Alisha.

"What know are you fucking crazy", I yelled.

"Oh calm down what's the big deal you've done it before", Puck said, after realizing what he had said and that everyone had heard him his faced turned bright red. I leaped up from my place and ran after him tackling him to the ground. Screamming and cursing we fought.

"that was an accident and we both swore that no one was gonna here about that remember, remember bitch. How could you we kept that horrible accident a secret for 4 years and know you want everyone to know, what the hell", I screamed not caring how much worse I was making the situation.

"Well I think that's enough truth or dare", said Katie, helping Alisha pull me off. Ryan and Trevor escorted puck to the treehouse where they would be sleeping. I slunk to the ground and put he head in my hands an cried,and not pretty ones a ballerina should cry, I full on sobbed. Katie patted my back and whispered.

"Hey can you tell us about it then maybe we can come up with a plan on how to fix it", she said her voice barely audible. I nodded and started to spill the story to them...

**CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY no worries though I plan to update super soon.**

**URGENT URGENT- 2 reviews before I update-URGENT URGENT so ya 2 reviews before I update again but I have faith in you guys can do it right... right. So what are your thoughts tell me tell me. I'm also sorry that there wasn't to much dialogue in this chapter but you know theres always the next chapter right. Hehe**

**Love u guys have and super awesome day an stuff BE HAPPY,**

**Drama**


	5. the apology and the kiss

**HELLO HELLO GOOD PEOPLE. hi once again I'm super excited because tommorow is the school thingy anyway so today I am super excited because of that and because this story is nearing the end. A GOOD ENDING I assure you. **

**READ READ READ**

Sabrina POV

Alisha sat down on the grass and Katie sat down with her. And then I began to spill the story...

_It was back before the war and stuff when we were twelve. Granny told me to go get him from his room because we were going somewhere. But he had been sulking because Uncle Jake had just moved in and Puck thought that all of us were going to forget about him now that Uncle Jake was here._ _So I went into his room to get him and we argued about how all of us still cared about him even though Jake was here now. An then he was like you care about me Grimm. And then I said "Don't let it go to your head gasbag", or something like that and then he was like "I knew I knew you cared about me", then he kissed me and I punched him in the gut. And he said "I believe the words you are searching for are thank you". And then later after it was all done and over with, we both decided that we wouldn't say anything about it and that it was just between us, that it was an accident. And then today he just blurts it out to everyone after keeping it a secret for 4 damn years he just has to share it. Why did he have to do that why._

Alisha looked at me for a minute studying me almost. "You know maybe he didn't really mean to and maybe it was an accident", she said gently.

"I totally agree with you Bri for getting pissed it was really bitchy of him not to think before he spoke, but I also think that you were kinda out of line to get into full on attack mode", said Katie, "And I know your upset and all but I think that the best way to solve this problem for the time being is to apologize for flipping out like that, and maybe you should just sort it out talk about it with Puck", she finished looking at Alisha for support.

"I totally agree I think that is the best plan", said Alisha nodding her head.

"I'm going to go talk to Ryan and see what he says about whats going on in the tree house, and see if he can explain kind of to Trevor", said Katie.

"You just want to go see Ryan but ok", said Alisha smirking.

MEANWHILE IN PUCKS POV

After I explained the whole story about what happened when we were 12. They studied me for a couple of minutes and then they both just said "Oh".

"Look guys I know I made a stupid mistake I know but I mean its done and over now and she hates me, what am I supposed to do, theres nothing I can do", I said shrugging. Trevor shrugged and looked at Ryan.

"Well I'm no genius but for some reason I feel like you like Sabrina, and that for probably the first time in your life you feel bad for hurting her feelings like that, you feel guilty", said Ryan solemnly.

"Oh who are you now, Dr. Phil, Oprah", I questioned. Smiled at me.

"You didn't say that I was wrong", he replied smirking.

"Hey um can I borrow Ryan for a sec", asked katie poking her head through the treehouse window.

"Umm uh ya uhh whats um wrong", mumbled Ryan.

"Oh whats wrong cat got your tongue Dr. Phil", I asked smirking right back at him. As Ryan stood Trevor high fived me.

"Good one", said Trevor. Just before going down the trap door Ryan turned back to me.

"Whatever lover boy".

"Touche'", I said grinning.

Third Person.

"So about the thing with Sabrina", said Katie, blushing.

"Oh ya umm that of course, Puck told Trevor and me all about it Trevor and I have already agreed that it doesn't exist, well I mean we know what happened and we know not to talk about it and stuff", said Ryan blushing back at Katie.

"Well ok could you just ask Puck to take a walk down to the waterfall, cause Sabrina wants to apologize", replied Katie, she turned around and started to walk back to were the girls were all sleeping. Ryan grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Wha" started Katie. Ryan leaned down and kissed her, and as surprised as she was she kissed him back, gladly letting his tongue roam around her mouth as hers did the same. Ryan pulled away blushing.

'Told you I had the balls to do it", said Ryan no longer blushing.

"Oh I know", she said glancing down at the rapidly growing _thing_, she kissed him again. They quickly pulled away though.

"Well Im going to go tell Puck and you can go tell Sabrina", said Ryan, "rendezvous back here in twenty".

"Why of course", Katie said waving as she walked away...

Sabrina POV.

"Guess what, Ryan kissed me, OMG OMG OMG, oh and you are supposed to meet Puck at the waterfall in 10 minutes so get to walkin sister", said Katie as she gave Sabrina a reasuring look.

"What that soon, ok well ya I better get going, Im really proud of you for the thing with Ryan thats really awesome now all we have to do is get Trevor and Alisha together", I said happily even though I actually feel like Im going to die from a nervous breakdown.

Still Sabrinas POV

I started walking towards the waterfall, wondering what I could say, I mean were there any words to describe her situation right now and how sorry I am... Not really, I neared the waterfall and saw puck standing by the waters edge with his head hung and his hands in his pockets...

**CLIFFFFY ALERT CLIFFY ALERT.** **Once again its 2 reviews before the next update... Im so excited. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy and thanks to you guys for reading I promise to update super-duper soon,****  
**

**DRAMAAAAAAAA!**


	6. the waterfall event

hey** guys. wow some of you don't like all my cliffys huh? well then anywho I don't mind. THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS. And here it is what you guys have all been waiting for.**

Sabrina POV.

_Just say it, just say your sorry, just do it, do it, do better now then never right. Don't wanna live with the guilt right, right. _I thought to myself.

"Hi" I whispered my voice was barely audible because of the rushing water, but Puck heard me; he turned.

"Oh ya um hi", he mumbled.

"Look I'm sorry I beat you up, it was really bitchy of me to do, I'm sorry, I just I uh how do I say this I, just didn't realize that keeping it a secret didn't mean as much to you as it meant to me", I said as quickly as I could.

"It does mean omething to me I didn't mean for it to slip out like that, it was a total accident", he said frowning.

"Well it still hurt my feelings, I mean why did you do it anyway, kiss me I mean why would you do that. You teased me everyday and you still do, you are/were mean to me, you embarrassed me all the time and then one day I come to get you out of your room and try to tell you to stop sulking like a baby and you kiss me. What the fuck. You think that it didn't confuse the shit out of me, that I wasn't embarrassed because I didn't know why you could do that to me", I said angrily.

"I, didn't realize you never said anything all you did was punch me, and then the next morning you come to my room again and threaten to burn me alive if I tell anyone, how on earth was I supposed to all of what you just said from that huh", he said just as angrily, "You expect me to just say I'm sorry and then move on, and retend that nothing ever fucking happened".

"Just shut up and leave me alone ok I can't handle all this right now", I said, as tears filled my eyes.

"You don't understand Sabrina, I like you, I wanted to kiss you when we were 12 I didn't know how to tell you that I liked you and then you gave me the perfect opportunity to kiss you, I thought you would get it, I like you Grimm I really do, I want us to get married one day like the future thingy said, I chose you not moth when I was in the cacoon, I love you Grimm", he said. I stood with my mouth open in shock. WTF just happened di he really like me, the better question is do I like him, do I want to marry him like the future said we would, do I want that, do I appreciate him choosing me instead of moth or was it just a competitive thing.

"I don't know what to say, I just I uhhh", I mumbled

"Of course you don't", he said turning away. I grabbed his arm _its now or never_.

"I like you to Puck I really do I just don't know how to respond to what you just told me, I like you to though", I said hurriedly. Puck faced me all the way and kissed me. I could say that is was great but that would be an understatement. i have never in my entire life been so happy, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close as physically possible. His hands grasped my waist and slowly slipped under my shirt rubbing my skin. I decided to return the favor, I let my hands fall to his waist were I let my hands fiddle with the waistband of his shorts, I felt them slowly get tighter, but as much as I loved this and I much I loved Puck this was getting to personal for me. I slowly pulled my head away and smiled, I rested my head on his shoulder and just hugged him, no touchy feely i just hugged him and realized how happy he made me.

"I love you", he said as he rubbed my back slowly.

"I love me to", I said jokingly. He laughed. and kissed my forehead. We slowly made our way back to our friends.

MEANWHILE OVER YONDER

Alisha POV

Well I decide that if Sabrina and Katie were going to go be busy, that who cares might as well go see Trevor wouldn't want to leave him alone all by himself.

"Oh hey Alisha", he said as I walked into the treehouse,"Watcha doing".

"Oh just came to see you", I said sighing," Katie is with Ryan doing _stuff_ Im pretty sure, and well Sabrina and Puck are sorting stuff out".

"Oh _stuff_ that naughty Katie always getting into trouble, tsk, tsk", he said. I laughed and smiled.

"I'm surprised they didn't just admit that they like each other sooner", I said.

"Ya I'm surprised some other people haven't realized it either", he said.

"Ya I mean Puck and Bri are supposed to be married in the future how could they not know", I said.

"Dumbass", said Trevor.

"Wtf are you talking about, I'm not a", I asked, or rather started to ask. Trevor looked at me smiling in a weird way, then you guessed it he kissed me right then and there. I loved it to, his hands slid under my shirt and traveled to places best left unmentioned. I let my hands slip somewhat beyond my personal boundaries by gliding them underneath his shirt exploring his well defined chest. I must have spaced of in lala land because seconds later I realized my shirt was lying on the floor. I pushed his to the ground "no fair", I pouted quickly removing his.

Sabrina POV

As we neared our friends that were supposedly in the treehouse we decided against it due to the noises that were coming from it. We walked back to the waterfall and sat on the grass. I snuggled up against him, it was nice because it was actually pretty chilly outside but here I was snuggled up to a warm nice ole Puck.

The next morning...

I stretched my arms out slapping something. Shit that was a person. Wait wholy crap last night, OMFG its Puck. He sat up after my accidental slappage.

"Miss me already", he said kissing me. I kissed him back letting his tongue slip into my mouth, then I pulled away.

"What are we going to tell them", I asked him.

"I got know idea but it'll be easier than the lies Trevor and Alisha are going to try and sell us right", he replied kissing me again, I smiled and continued to kiss him.

30 minutes later CONFESSION TIME!

**cliffy again I know I know you hate me but I just couldn't help it. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I need at least 2 before I update again ok? Cool,**

**Love ya **

**Drama**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY HEY. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and now as I promised... THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Sabrina POV

As we entered the treehouse I realized everyone else had already had the bright idea to gather in the treehouse for confessions.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little couple", said Trevor in a high pitched voice, valley girl voice. I smirked at him.

"Oh don't be so cheery the noises we heard last night coming from here were legendary", I said smiling sweetly. Trevors face turned bright red.

"We don't know what your talking about", said Alisha. Puck groaned every so slightly.

"Oh please quit with the theatrics, Trevor, you get laided", asked Puck.

"No shit sherlock", replied Trevor smiling.

"Ryan how 'bout you", Puck asked.

"Nah", shrugged Ryan. Ryan pulled Katie to him and hugged her. And I kid you not she giggled, one of the toughest girls I have ever met besides my mother, grandmother, and Snow, giggled. Holy shit the world was turning into a great big pile of mush. And I was loving every second of it.

"Did you guys kiss and make up", asked Trevor smirking.

"Oh yes lots of kissing", said Puck smiling. I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Don't even try to go there", I said. He shrugged. Alisha and Katie smiled at me. All I got from trevor though was a smirk. Ryan looked genuinaly happy for me. It surprised me greatly that Puck after being beaten by me could so willingly confess what had happened. I smiled, I was happy a great big ball of happiness. Now our last hoop to jump through was how to explain the events of last night in a _child friendly way_ to daphne and crap...

"So umm how to you guys suggest we tell Daphne and Red", I asked the group. Trevor turned backed up to the door slowly, when he finally got to the door of the treehouse he pushed. What happened next was probably the scariest and funniest things I have every seen.

He leaned against the door and just as he started to push it open it fell open causing him to land flat on his ass, at the feet of Daphne and Red who looked absolutely petrified. I really wanted to laugh but lets face it, I was scared out of my mind that these to 11 year olds had heard some bone chilling things, well bone chilling for them at least.

"My mind hurts", said Red. Daphne bit the palm of her hand.

"So does mind but I'm so happppppyyyyyyyyyyy for you", she squealed. I was happy for me.

Later when everyone is gone finally...

Sabrina POV

I walked into Pucks room and shut the door quietly. I walked around trying to find him but he was absolutely nowhere to be found. Finally after about 30 minutes of searching I ended my search and rescue mission and sat down on a rock by the lagoon. _Crunch crunch_. I turned around to see Puck standing right next to me. I leaned up and kissed him, I wasn't scared I wasn't confused, I wasn't angry. I was in heaven. And let me tell you heaven my dear friends is a lovely place, just gorgeous. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and believe me I happily obligied. As his hands slipped underneath my shirt and slowly traveled to places north i let mine travel to places south..._if you know what I mean_...

**THE END**

**YAY its finally done. and you guys can let your minds fill in the blanks of that last sentence I'm sure. Anyway its been super awesome writing this story and thanks to those of you who reviewed I really appreciate it. Thanks**

**DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
